


Waitin' On You

by janemee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, gay cowboys what more can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janemee/pseuds/janemee
Summary: A bartender in a one horse town has given up on anything remotely resembling romance. Then, a handsome stranger sings his way into his heart. (this is a present for me and my partner and entirely self indulgent, if you read this then god bless you.)





	1. One: Waiting

Looking back, Levi wishes he could say he knew what it would be from the start. He wishes that the moment he saw Beau, dancing eyes and a smile as wide as the Kansas horizon, that he would know, feel it deep in his bones, and be able to trust it. He always was romantic in that way. He always had his head in some clouds, far away from everything that could get him down.

Early on, when he first moved out west, he got through many a lonely night cooking up a grand fantasy. He imagined the way his love would waltz in, sit down across from him like they’d known each other all their lives, and simply begin to talk. In his head, there was this big moment, where everything stopped, because they saw each other, and they knew. He would be absolutely swept off his feet, hopeless, nameless, just an absolute wreck molded into someone new, someone made better by his partner, his better half.

Of course, that was only a fantasy. The dream of being able to stride over and plant an open-mouthed kiss on the cowboy he’d fallen for, but it didn’t stop him from dreaming. All across the great plains, whenever the stars were a little too dull and far apart, he dreamt, and pined, and waited.

But you know, life goes on, just as tumbleweeds keep rolling and the sun keeps setting, dust settles down. Levi was older now, and he knew that love was a fickle thing that turns the stomach just to ponder. He’d sworn it off completely, no matter how fantastical it was.

So that first night, when the murmur of the bar was growing at a steady pace, and someone started shouting over in the corner, he didn’t pay much attention to it. A new train had come in, and a bunch of rowdy folk were landing here for the night. Usually, he’ll get half a dozen regulars from each shipment, the rest familiarize themselves with the skeezier brothels and taverns down the road a ways pretty quickly. Tonight is the loudest it’ll be for a while, and he’s keeping his head down, working hard. Mary Ann is running around too, she always gets more invested than he does, sticking her nose into everybody’s business. She’s been at every wedding, barn raising, and otherwise important shindig that has happened since she’s been here, and when it gets slow in the afternoon she spends hours recounting every detail to Levi with various levels of enthusiasm. 

Now, she’s much too busy to talk, carrying tray after tray of over-filled glasses to the corners of the bar. Every so often, cheers erupt from the various groups standing together, either ordering more or celebrating a lost bet. It’s a noisy, busy night, which is why it grabbed Levi by surprise when Mary Ann pulled him into the back room. Forcefully.

“He’s playing the piano!” she exclaims, pressing her hands to the sides of her head like she’s already trying to block out the noise. 

“Who?” He tries to busy his hands, looking for something he can take back out with him to the bar. He knows Mary Ann will rave about what she’s talking about for as long as she wants, and maybe even longer than that if he starts arguing, so he might as well make himself useful for the time being.

“That loud one that came in with Russell. Didn’t you hear? It was really pretty Lee!”

_ Lee.  _ When did he let her get so casual? He needed to start squaring his shoulders more often, commandin’ some respect. It’s his bar, afterall, she should be calling him Mr. Eaton at least. 

“Darlin, I haven’t been paying attention to who all is here tonight, can you get to the point please? Which one of your friends has a crush on him?” He’s picked up another bag of sugar. He figures it won’t go to waste out front. If all else fails, he can put it back tonight.

“He’s for you! I already know he’s what you would like, charming, and have you heard his voice?”

“Mary-” 

He’s tempted to tell her to go back to work, to butt out of his life, to shut up and keep serving. They’ve been through this song and dance before, at least he has. Nothing good comes from starting anything with one of the railroad boys. He wants to sit her down, pour her a drink and recount every last relationship he’s had, how it's not worth all the fussin’ and hissin’ and trying to decide whether you can hit on a fella without being run out of town. He wants to put his finger in her chest and tell her to mind her own goddamn business. She doesn’t deserve that though. 

“That piano is a piece of junk.”

“You wouldn’t know it!” she winks and pauses at the door. “He plays it like a dream. Go on over, I’m sure he won’t bite!” She shoves him lightly, and he crosses his arms, she relents, because she knows him too well. “Okay, alright. Just give him a smile when you get a chance. He’s the redhead wearing blue.”

That was Beau to him for a while, the loud redhead wearing blue, friend of Russell who tried and failed to play their shitty piano and sang a mournful song about a girl back home. Levi noticed that he didn’t tip when he settled his tab, and was a little bit more gone than he would have allowed on a regular night, and he thought he wouldn’t see him again. He wishes he could tell a different story, say that he was already pondering what those nimble scarred fingers would feel like on his skin. He’ll make up for it, of course, bragging over beers to his friends and telling Beau he loves him with every breath he has, but that night he was ignorant. The love of his life was stood outside, shivering and humming that same tune he played before, and Levi locked up the bar. Putting away the extra sugar, he smiled to himself, even if it was sad, or meant that he was lonely, he had been right all along.

“What a waste.”


	2. Two: Working

It was warm today. Not the hot, sweltering heat that he knows to expect in just a few weeks time, but the pleasant kind of warm that made Levi prop the doors open with a couple of chairs when he came downstairs to start opening up. It was early yet, and most likely no one will come in for hours, not even Mary Ann, so that gives him some time to love on the bar.

He really did love it, with every bone in his body. He felt like he had owned this place forever, built it with his own two hands, and could die happy in the warm room upstairs. He hadn’t, of course, he had only lived in this town for 5 years, and in the bar for 2 after Mikey passed, but he felt a kind of kinship with it that was hard to explain. No matter how dusty the floors got, how much beer was stuck on the tabletops, he took pride in taking care of his place, in a way that only he could. Mary Ann was great, but she didn’t love the place like he did, didn’t take the time to polish the corners and underneath the bar, get right up onto the edges of the floorboards. She didn’t need the place the same way he did. It wasn’t exactly her home.

It had become his home, even before he was workin’ here. Long nights passed faster with company, and there was never a quiet moment. That’s what he needed for those first few months, company, and noise. Somewhere he could blend in, and the world could begin to tune to the dull hum he always heard in his head. Mikey saw him though, for better or worse, took him in, patched him up, and set him up right: working like an honest man. He would forever be thankful for that, for this place.

The wind picks up a little, and Levi took a couple extra seconds to sway in time with the tune it carried over the creaking wood as he went back behind the bar to polish glasses. Once, twice over, till you could see your reflection in it, you know, the way Levi would have liked to be served himself. He hummed as he scrubbed and swayed behind the bar, grinning with the pride of it all being his. It was odd, and he knew it, but he loved this place, more than anything else in the world. 

He dances his way into the back room, still light on his feet. His back is turned to everything when he hears the familiar clink of spurs walking up onto his front steps. The steps pause for a moment at the open door, and a strong voice asks shyly,

“Uh.. you open?”

When he pokes his head out, he sees the broad redhead from the other night, he looks tired, but strong, dusty jeans and boots caked in red clay. He stands squarely in the doorway, looking almost nervous. Levi steps out, and comes back to behind the bar.

“Hey! Yeah, come on in, partner!” 

“Hey! Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt something.” He seems aware of his steps, being careful not to shake off too much dirt, and cringing a little as he takes wide strides towards the stool where he eventually sits. “I was in here a couple nights ago, and I figured it was a nice enough place to take another look at in the daylight.”

“Well, here it is! And you’re not interrupting anything. Take as long as you need. Can I fix you something?”

Beau puzzles at that, a slow grin creeping up to his temples. “It is a little early for whiskey if I'm drinking alone. Would you join me for a glass?”

“Oh, sorry.” He quickly picks up his elbows from where they had rested on bar, trying not to relax, “I can’t indulge on the job it’s-”

“Oh for sure, it’s fine. Of course.” He waves him off. “Well how about a cold sarsaparilla and the story of this place?”

“That I can do for you. We can talk for a while before the other guests get here.”


	3. Three: Waking

Well, Beau was smitten, pure and simple. He dozed happily as the sun started to stream through the window and thought about all of it. Levi, mostly, the way his hands were warm and strong, softer than his own, and softer than he would have guessed for a bartender. He thought about those eyes, shining like blue water and jumping with joy whenever he saw him. He thought about how sweet Levi was, through it all, he was just so goddamn sweet.   
“Lay back now, Darlin’” He can hear his favorite voice speaking the same words he did last night “I’m gonna be real nice to you for a moment.” That smile, his flicking tongue, the way he savored every inch and every moment of him. He was so good, at more than just sex. He was just… good. It was enough to make him an honest man, get him to settle down for once. The memories and emotions ran strong through his mind, forceful as a train and twice as loud as any whistle.

The whistle.

Shit.

That was the 8 o’ clock. Beau was late for work. He sat up with a start and pitched himself out of bed. He just had to get laid on a weekday. Of course he spent the night at Levi’s, he’s gonna have to put on yesterday’s outfit. Everything whirled as he pulled on his jeans and boots, missing a few buttons on his shirt and electing to carry his belt and hat. He ran down the stairs in a panicked blur, and almost plowed down Levi, poor boy was carrying two plates piled high with eggs and bacon. 

“Coffee, hon?”

God, it took everything to not just stop and kiss him there, go back up to bed, fuck the railroad, fuck the whistles.

“I’ve gotta run out to work Levi. I’m late as it is.”

“Oh right, of course.” 

“But I enjoyed last night, can I get a rain check on that breakfast you’ve got going?”

“Wha? Oh, yeah. ‘Course, yeah.” He smiles, even though his eyes are sad and grey. “Go show those railroad spikes who’s boss.”

“I will, sugar!” and Beau’s out the door. The bed is cold when Levi gets to it, and the eggs are too.  
~~

He comes back in the early evening, and settles into his usual place at the piano, leading the crowd in a few verses of “my darling clementine” before skipping over to the bar.

“Hey handsome.” he keeps his voice low, directing his gaze to the figure in the back.

“Hi Beau!” Mary calls teasingly from the stock room.

“Yes, you’re very handsome too Mary Ann.”

“Well thank ya kindly! I think Lee is a little busy. Want me to fetch him for you?”

“Please.”

Levi looks rough, his eyes are puffy and red, but he forces a smile as he saddles up to the bar

“Hey sugar.” he nearly whispers, they’ve been careful with PDA in the bar.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’ll be fine baby, don’t you worry about me. Water?”

But Beau is distracted, lost in his partner’s eyes

“Huh?”

“Water.” Levi holds out the glass. “For the set.’

“Oh, thanks.”

“Go get ‘em, love.” He winks.

The sunset brings red skies and a slow shuffle of people into the bar. Slow only because of work, the tired nature that has settled into the very bones of the town, business has actually been good lately. Ever since Beau has been on the piano, everyone who comes in has a smile on their face.

There’s dancing now, and a type of rowdiness in the crowd Levi could have never seen coming. He’s helped with everything, Beau has. Made everything better, simpler, nicer. His gait is lighter, and the bar glows.

His train of thought is interrupted when a blonde young thing comes running to the bar, her arms waving wildly as she orders and downs a shot like it’s water in the desert.

“Hey!” she snaps her fingers about an inch from his face

“Yes Ma’am?” 

“Sorry, I feel like I'm talking real loud. I just wanted to know about the piano player.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s his deal? Single or…?” she giggles.

“Oh, Darlin’” He stifles a laugh that could rival thunder. “I’m not sure you’re his type.”

“Brunettes?” 

“Something like that.”

When they settle into the creaky bed upstairs, the bar cleaned and empty for the night, Beau shivering in a tight ball against his chest, he ponders.

One day, he’ll be able to tell them all. One day, he’ll get out of this town.


End file.
